Animal ear tags are commonly secured to an animal's ear to aid in the identification thereof. Many types of ear tags have been previously described such as in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,482. Recently, it has been found advantageous to impregnate the ear tag with a suitable insecticide to aid in the control of face flies, etc. One such ear tag having insecticide associated therewith is marketed by Y-Tex Corporation, 1825 Big Horn Road, Cody, Wyo. 82414 under the trademark GardStar insecticide ear tags. The entire ear tag in the Y-Tex ear tag is impregnated with insecticide. However, the insecticide in the ear tag retains its potency or strength for only a few months and the entire ear tag must be replaced if the animal is to be protected with insecticide. The necessity of replacing the complete ear tag is not only a huge expense but the replacement of the ear tag involves considerable labor since the old tag must be cut away and replaced with a new tag. The replacement of the ear tag also involves the step of penetrating the ear with an attachment pin.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved ear tag having insecticide associated therewith.
A further object of the invention is to provide an ear tag having a removable insecticide impregnated member attached thereto which may be replaced when the insecticide loses it effectiveness.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ear tag having an insecticide impregnated member secured thereto including means for preventing the inadvertant removal of the insecticide member.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an animal ear tag which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.